


Familiar Touch

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Izo feels weak, M/M, Marco is trying to self destruct, Multi, Smut Eventually, Suicidal Thoughts, after the war, angst everywhere, non canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Months after the battle between Blackbeard and the remaints of Whitebeard's crew, Izo returns home to continue working in his mother's brothel.(This fic is WAY longer than my usual ones and idk why I decided to make the story of MarcoXIzo an angst filled one where they're trying to cope with losing thier lovers but whoops...)





	1. Chapter 1

The gut wrenching laugh made Izo stand frozen in his tracks.   
"Well if it isn't my old brother, or should I say 'sister'!"   
He turned to come face to face with the large and boisterous man whose face he would never forget for as long as he lived.   
His crew, just as ugly as their captain, snickered along with the tyrant.  
Izo felt a nerve twitch as he opened his mouth to say, "Well what are ya just standing there for? Are you going to serve me and my friends or not...brother?" He spat.  
Izo's fists clenched so hard blood dripped to the floor and it took his sister to make him move his feet, leading him to the back halls.  
When he doubled over as soon as the curtain fell back, his sister gave him a worried look, "Onii-chan?"   
Flashbacks and memories flooded him like a tsunami and he couldn't stop himself for letting out a heart aching cry, startling his sisters and customers lingering outside.  
"Izo?"   
He looked up to see his mother standing above him, her face showing true sympathy, "He's that man, isn't he?"   
Tears fell to the floor even harder as he nodded his head.  
A sense of weakness washed over him and for the first time in a long time; Izo felt completely and utterly powerless.  
After a few moments of his sister’s support and compassion, the geisha brought himself to his feet and smoothed out his kimono, "Isha, may you redo my makeup for me please?"   
The worried brunette immediately took to her brother's request and not before long, Izo was walking back out into the lounge carrying a tray of a bottle of sake and cups, gracefully, as if he didn't just have a mental breakdown.  
It didn't take a genius to find his way back to the revolting man, the aura he emitted of darkness making things easier for Izo.  
When he arrived back to the table, all conversation stopped and he felt all eyes on him yet again.   
His feet went cold and numb and he tried to steady his shaking hands before the arrogant man could notice.  
"So how have you been Izo?"   
The question made him stop but only for a split second before replying, "Fine."  
"Just fine?" Blackbeard asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes."   
Another disgusting laugh, "So tight lipped and for what?"  
Izo could only bring himself to glare at him for a second before he had to rip his gaze away, the pain too much to handle and he'd be DAMNED to the gods if he would cry in front of him.  
"We should be friends now. Sure everything has happened in the past but that's the past! A new era has started, a clean slate." Blackbeard laughed.   
Brown eyes rolled to the back of his head. He finally finished distributing the drinks and bowed before he tried to walk away.  
Now, Izo was mild mannered but intense when he wanted to be. He never picked fights but he sure as hell finished every last one of them in his life.  
But the words that came out of the man's mouth had Izo reaching for his pistol under his kimono in seconds.  
"I don't know why you're so quiet all of a sudden 16th commander. Back on the ship, Thatch had you screaming and moaning like a 10 cent whore every night. Had to suffocate myself with a pillow to keep your bitchy mewling out of my head at night."   
The entire lounge grew quiet and the crew before the smaller male busted into a fest of shits and giggles.  
Hard breathes made his chest feel tight and he seethed through his teeth.   
Anger.  
Disrespect.  
Hurt.  
Pain.  
Too many emotions were swirling and boiling inside of Izo and it took the will of God himself to keep his head up high and walk away from the lounge, finding himself back in the back halls.  
He held the tray close to himself as he slid down to the floor slowly, bringing his knees close to his face, tears quickly staining the expensive red silk.  
Tremors racked his body and he held his knees close, trying to stop shaking.   
"I don't know what to do..." he whimpered helplessly to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

All night.   
Blackbeard and his goons stayed in the brothel all fucking night and each and every last one of Izo's nerves were shot to hell and back.  
He cracked jokes about the crew.   
Marco.  
"Where is that pretty bird? Off somewhere hiding his face I bet."   
Ace.  
"Poor little brat. Maybe if he was smart enough I would've let him join my crew."   
Pops.  
"Eh. That old man's power is more tame than I thought it would be. Ha, strongest man in the world my ass."   
He was about two seconds away from getting a brain full of lead when he cracked only one joke about Thatch, but the icy glare from Izo made the man redirect his aim towards other members and commanders. His fingernails were bloody and cracked from dripping and clawing at the wooden tray, wishing it was Blackbeard’s face instead.  
They were his brothers as well, of course he was mad. He loved all of his crewmates equally and wouldn't tolerate disrespect to the name of the Whitebeards.  
But when it came to Marco, Ace, and Thatch, Izo would see red if anyone dared talk about them ill mannered.  
But he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough and numbers, without a doubt, weren't on his side. So all he could do was serve the devil fruit user till the wee hours of the morning and bite his tongue.   
Izo thought he would get away from this experience with minor casualties when the crew decided that their stay was coming to an end.   
Then he just had to open his mouth.  
"You know commander, this was fun. Maybe next time I'll have to come see you in a different light. Make you service me in ways that had Thatch wrapped around your little finger.”  
That.   
Was.   
It.  
Swiftly, in a motion that left most of his opponents stunned, Izo retrieved his rifle from under his kimono and gave the hardest kick to the side of Blackbeard’s head that he's ever done.   
The man flew to the other side of the shop, other patrons fleeing the scene while the man's crew all drew their weapons and directed them towards the angered geisha.  
Izo saw his sisters and mother come out from the curtains, “Izo…” he heard his mom plea.  
He clocked his rifle and pointed it at the man, “Get out of here, now!” he yelled, his voice much deeper than his family was used to, indicating that this was no safe place for them to be.  
After they quietly left, Izo took the safety off and didn't even flinch when Blackbeard's crew got ready as well.  
He didn't care, he kept his eyes on the tyrant with the big mouth.  
This time, he couldn't help it, “You took EVERYTHING away from me! How dare you show your face around here after what you've done to me? To my family?” He cried, the tears falling fast and hard.  
He shot at the wall, the bullet flying only inches away from the man's frightened head.  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?” He yelled.  
A smug look flashed across the man's accursed face that made Izo's stomach lurch and confidence falter.  
“Because that's not how Oyaji raised you…” he simply said.  
Izo’s eyes widened as he let the rifle fall slightly.   
“He also taught you to be smart. Look around you Commander, is this really a fight you can finish?”   
Not even wanting to give him the satisfaction, Izo’s eyes never left the man.   
With a defeated huff, Izo pointed his rifle to the exit, “Leave.” he said, the threat immanent in his voice, “Leave and never come back or I swear to God will kill you.”   
Surprisingly, without another word, the man gathered his crew and left.  
Once they were out of sight, Izo stared intensely at a random point on the wall, his mind entirely blank.  
His whole body hurt, inside and out and he wanted nothing more than to just fall to his knees and scream right now.   
But, he could feel his family's eyes on him and knew that he had already made things considerably harder for them in the course of a couple of hours.  
He turned to them with a smile on his face, his mother pale in the face. He leaned down and kissed her wrinkled forehead, “Sorry for the disruption Mother. All of you, go to sleep, I will close for tonight.”   
“By yourself Onii-chan?” Isha squeaked.  
He looked at her with tired eyes, “I need all the time I can get to think dear sister.”   
They all nodded in understanding and each gave their big brother kisses and hugs before disappearing down the long hall.  
Just as they did he suddenly heard from behind him a man take a long swig of something then burping rather obnoxiously.  
As soon as the man spoke he felt his eyes watering all over again, “You shoulda killed him.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you have helped if I got into it with them?” Izo asked.  
“Mmm, I ain't much help when I'm like this Zo.” He slurred.  
Izo turned to see the man perched atop a fallen table, taking another swig of his unlabeled bottle, his baby blue eyes never leaving Izo's brown ones.  
His blonde hair was longer and shaggy, obviously neglected. He had bags under his eyes his eyes bloodshot and dull.   
Well, more dull than usual.  
He wore a simple black button up shirt and left it open with dark blue cargos and his signature sandals, the only thing about his persona that seemed to have not changed.  
“You look like pure and utter shit.” Izo spat.   
The man laughed and threw his head back to drink some more. He then got up from his position to stalk over to Izo, stopping only inches away from the geisha, “And you look like a proper hooker.” He shot back.  
Izo’s eyes widened at the insult and he looked at the man who he had once knew so well; emotionally, mentally, and physically.   
The man drank some more from his bottle and Izo scoffed, “What the hell is in that?”   
He shrugged his shoulders and in turn drank some more, moving his arm out of the way when Izo reached for it.   
“Ah, ah, ah. If you want some, ask.” He chided.  
“I don't want any, just give it here!” Izo cried again lunging for it, the man being unusually quick to move to be intoxicated.  
“Say please~.” He smiled.  
Izo felt his heart hurt, this was not the commander he once knew and loved, “Marco...please…”  
Hearing his name come heavily from the geisha’s lips made the man's features harden and grab Izo by his wrist with one hand and using the other to pull him close to him by the hips.  
“Izo…” he breathed on his lips.  
Tears began to spill from the geisha’s brown eyes as he ran his fingers through the man's unruly blonde hair.  
The look in Marco's eyes, he was so...broken…  
Izo threw himself in the commander’s arms, the blonde hesitant at first to embrace him back but eventually wrapping his arms around his lover’s frail frame and falling to his knees along with him.  
The two held each other like the world was ending but deep down they knew that there was nothing left of their world's that hasn't already ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment lovelies~


End file.
